To Free A Sultan
by Europa Muun
Summary: His eyes are mesmerising but ice cold, his heart made of stone and only one can free him. Please R/R
1. Cold as Ice

Hello everybody! I'm a new writer and I've been dying to try out my writing skills, so please don't hesitate to let me know if there's anything that needs improvement.  
  
Prologue  
  
With deep dark blue eyes he watched the girl dance with absolutely no interest or excitement at all. It was as if he was almost bored. With eyes the colour of the night and the body of a Greek god he sat there in all his grandeur watching his new toy dance for him. You are wondering why someone would consider a human being as his or her toy, yes? It was simple. He was the sultan and if he wanted a little boy as a pet, or a panda as an advisor, he'd get it. He was denied nothing and no one, not that anyone would actually refuse him. With his midnight blue eyes, raven hair, and seductive smile, who could resist? No one is what you are thinking, yes? Well you are wrong. There is one being out there who would dare to resist his good looks and charming air, but that is for later.  
  
You are probably wondering who this oh so handsome sultan is, yes? Endymion Adett de Ezra was sole heir to the kingdom of ancient Saudi Arabia. With his parents dead at an early age you would expect him to be a kind and considerate person, but his demeanor was far from it. Though his eyes were the colour of the deep sea they were as cold as ice and his heart was of stone. No one had yet to break down his barriers, not even the most beautiful of girls from his harem had yet to get him to show any emotion. His oldest and greatest friend and advisor Andre de Ari had begun to suspect that Endymion would ever find someone to spend the rest of his life with. It looked as is he would forever have a harem full of women who were only used as bedmates. Andre hoped that on Endymion's expedition to find a new slave he would meet someone of interest, for his own sake as well as Andre's. He couldn't be without a wife forever. Andre wished that someone would soon come along to free his sultan, to free his heart.  
  
Thanks for reading this. If you like it I will try to update every other Saturday. Please review. 


	2. Another Day Another Auction

Hello everyone! Well today's update day for this story. So here it is.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Another day, another slave auction . So was the thought of Serenity, a young slave girl. As a baby she was stolen from her home and sold and sold and sold until no one could trace her origin anymore. Serenity was brought up by slave traders until she was old enough to be bought and put to work, which was the age of 12. She was now 16 and ever since she was first bought she was sold and brought back to the slave traders. Everyone who bought her complained that she was too loud, clumsy, and acted way above her station. In actuality she was a very quiet girl, she was shy and just loved life despite her position in the world.  
  
She got up from her cot on the ground and got dressed and ready to be sold once again. Serenity actually hoped that this would be her last and final sale. She was tired of being stared at auctioned off like a piece of cattle for sale.  
  
Serenity was herded onto the auctioning block with a few other slaves. She looked into the crowd hoping to see anyone who appeared to be kind to their slaves, hoping that she would be bought by a good person. She didn't want another master like her last one. She shook her head of her thoughts and once again looked to the crowd. Her breath caught when she spotted a pair of midnight blue eyes.  
  
Endymion and his guards as well as his closest friends road into town on the finest Arabian horses money could buy looking like they owned the place. Well, technically Endymion did but that wasn't the point. They all tethered their horses at the town stable and split up to look around.  
  
Endymion came to town to look for a new personal slave since he caught his last one stealing. Naturally the slave was executed. He and Andre looked around for the auctioneer's block. When they finally found it they seated themselves far away from the crowd; Endymion wasn't one to mix with that sort of riffraff. He looked toward the stage to where the slaves were. He quickly spotted a pair of captivating azure blue eyes that seemed to be looking right at him. Impossible , he thought, I am sitting in the last row she couldn't possibly see me from up there. The stage is almost 10 meters away! He banished his thoughts from his mind and paid attention to the auctioneer.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update again 2 weeks from now. Please review. 


	3. No More Walking

Sorry for the long wait but I've had a small case of W/B. If you have any ideas I would really appreciate them.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Serenity sighed as the auctioneer finally got around to her. It was hot and all Serenity cared about at the moment was to be sold and be out of the heat. This was going to be a long auction.  
  
"Here we have a girl fit for any task. She can clean, cook, wash cloths and much more. She is at the young age of 16 and it built fork hard labor also. We will start the biding at (A/N: remember that I don't know anything about Arabian money so I'm just gonna use "dollars". If anyone knows could u pleeze tell me so that I can change it so it fits better?) 300 dollars. Do I hear 300? 300? I have 325? Anyone for 400? 400? Ah yes, the lady in front do I hear 460?" And it went on like this for nearly an hour.  
  
Endymion decided that he wanted this particular slave girl with the azure blue eyes. He didn't care what the cost was, he would have her. He smirked, 'these fools are just waiting their time with this one. She will be mine anyway. If I so chose I wouldn't have to pay at all. After all, I am sultan.'  
  
The bidding was now at 2010. 'Enough fooling around' Endymion raised a strong, regal hand in the air and shouted, "4000 and that is the last bid as I am sultan and will have this slave now." All eyes turned towards the sultan and his royal adviser. They lowered their heads in respect as the two walked past up to the stage to pay the auctioneer. Endymion set a chest of money at the auctioneer's feet and proceeded to the slave's block to claim his prize. He walked right up to Serenity and looked down upon her. She kept her head down as she was feeling a too shy to look at him. "Girl," he said "look at me when I'm talking to you." He gasped as he stared into those blues up close. She really was a beauty. "What is your name, and speak up."  
  
"My name is Serenity, your highness" She averted her eyes from his, she felt as if he were boring onto her soul. With that said he motioned her to follow him as he and Andre walked on. Serenity followed them to the stables and saw them beginning to mount their stallions. She was startled when the royal advisor pulled a royal mare up to her and told her to get on. Serenity expected them to make her walk behind them as al her previous masters had made her do.  
  
Andre clearly sensed her thoughts and said, "My dear, it is a long way to the palace and it would be ever so inhumane to do such a thing as to make you walk. No, you shall always ride when we are to go anywhere far." Serenity smiled gratefully at him before mounting the lovely brown mare. She trotted some ten paces behind her new master and wondered, would it be forever?  
  
Pleeze help me!!!!!!!!!!!! I need some good input. 


End file.
